


Bringing It All Home

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Series: Getting Started [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, SenBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: The strip poker game leads to interesting results.





	Bringing It All Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenBingo square "First Times". This follows my bingo story [ "Playing Games"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585889) in sequence. BINGO!

Shakily, Blair stood up. He was blushing bright red, with a faint glisten of nervous sweat, and a slight tremble in his bearing. Jim could clearly pick up the little gulp as he said, “Yeah. Okay. Fair’s fair, and you won fair and square, Jim.”

But he shot a firm glance, meeting Jim’s eyes squarely. “But so help me, if you laugh…”

Jim stood too. Seeing Blair like this, suddenly the game seemed superfluous; the bets, the one-upmanship, all of it, seemed out of line, petty, mean. He took a slow step around the table, reaching out his hand.

“Blair, I would never laugh at you like that. Never for how you look. You’re… you’re…” He stammered, abashed at what he was about to say. How could he convey how much Blair meant to him? How could he ever have put Blair into such an uncomfortable, awkward situation? What was _wrong_ with him? He whispered, “Blair… you’re too important for that.”

With a sudden flash of inspiration, Jim started tearing off the rest of his clothes, flinging his undershirt and jeans, and finally his shorts, away while Blair gawked in complete shock. “JIM? What are you _doing_? I’m the one who lost, you don’t have to…”

But before he could continue or get over his surprise or even breathe, Jim was around the table and had him in his arms. In. His. Arms. Smashed up against his chest. His _bare_ chest. His bare… everything. _This is a dream_ , Blair thought. Or he must have said it right out loud, because Jim was whispering in his ear, “No, it isn’t. Dammit, Blair, I think I’ve been in love with you for a long, long time.” Their mouths melted into the softest, warmest, best-tasting kiss Blair had ever felt. His startled eyes were still wide open; he still couldn’t believe this was happening; but as Jim deepened the kiss, teasing his mouth open wider, exploring, he just… yielded. Closed his eyes, threw his arms around Jim’s neck, and gave him all he had.

Blair pulled back suddenly. “Wait! Hold it… I want… ,” and squirming out of Jim’s embrace he frantically peeled off his own shorts, before squirming back into those arms even faster than he’d left them. “Okay, okay, c’mon, we’re even now, that’s what I want, OH! JIM! That feels… goooood…” And there he went with the melting again, and the warmth, and the squirminess while he settled his bare, bare body against Jim’s naked length. Jim hauled him in even closer, shifting his hands down to Blair’s smooth ass, and as Jim tugged, Blair jumped. Godalmighty, hands full of bare Blair was the best thing Jim had ever felt.

“Blair?” he murmured into the ear he was licking, “Can we… do you really want… uhhhh… upstairs, now, please?”

Hearing Jim stammer and hesitate and practically purr in his ear, Blair tossed back his head in elation, crowed with pleasure, and ducked his head down for another sweet, sweet kiss before panting, “James, get me up those stairs NOW! Yes, yes, yes, I want! I want everything you’ve got, Jim, and I want to give you all of mine. Everything. Every single bit, Jim.”

Laughing, hoisting Blair up more firmly, Jim took them upstairs, laid Blair so carefully, so gently, onto his big wide bed, and laughed again for the sheer joy of this moment. There was tussling, and more melting, and merging, and “OH JIM!” again, and a quiet “God, Blair…”, and then sparkling, amazed eyes, deep breaths, tender caresses, and a desire to hold each other forever.

“Jim?” said Blair, shyly. He gathered his courage. “You know I… I love you too, right?”

“I do now, Blair.” Jim kissed each of Blair’s eyelids, pulled him close, and covered them both up.

This was better than any fantasy, better than any dream, better than anything in the world. This was Jim and Blair… getting started with their life together at last, as it should be.


End file.
